Waking Up On the Wrong Side of the Bed
by OoODarkLuniaOoO
Summary: Megan starts her first day as a Young Justice with Wally and Dick falling all over themselves to get to know the new girl. However, Conner doesn't seem to share those same feelings. One-shot


A/N: I'm surprised with all the Young Justice fanfics in just a month! I mean, Young Justice hasn't even REALLY started yet! This is probably going to be my new crack. I'm even pondering which shipping I'm going to root for. I like Megan/Superboy but Megan/Wally but would be super cute, too. But, I can't really decide until Artemis enters the picture. This fic is more of a Megan/Superboy one-shot. Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

**As the Sun spills from her window blinds, Megan excitedly leaps out of her bed out of excitement. This is her first day apart of the Young Justice! Well, the team just started today but these kids' mentors are some of the world's most renowned superheroes! And they aren't too bad looking either. **

**She stared anxiously at her two options: Wear a normal civilian outfit or her superhero uniform. She didn't know when Training began or if she was supposed to where the suit all day. **

"**They really should've given us a schedule," She mumbled. "Super suit it is. I don't want to walk out wearing my normal clothes and end up being late for Training."**

**She slipped it on, did the daily Morning routine and when she pressed the button to open her bedroom dorm, just as she was about to sprint out in sheer delight, a grinning face standing in front of her. She would've fell all over him if she didn't grab onto the wall for support.**

**She took in the flaming red hair and emerald green eyes, "Heyyyyy there Megan! Nice morning, isn't it?" He said, leaning inside her door frame with that cheesy grin still plastered on his face.**

**She had noticed he had his normal clothes on, "Er, Good morning!"**

**A dark-haired boy with sapphire eyes shoved Wally to the side, "Hey, why are you wearing your suit?"**

**She flushed, "I thought we were supposed to…"**

**He laughed, but in a friendly way, "No! We don't have training until noon. And if a mission pops up, then we'll just change. Though its good your prepared. Black Canary can be sort of a-"**

**Wally hip-bumped Dick out of the door frame, "She is mean, controlling, and LOUD. Boy, is she loud!"**

**She found it a bit odd that Wally was standing outside her door the whole time. Why was he up so early and why was he at **_**her**_** door? "Thanks for the warning, new friends! Excuse me, I must go eat breakfast." She laughed nervously and shoved her way through the blocked door way.**

**

* * *

**

"**Alright, kiddies. Its quite obvious that you guys haven't reached your full potential. The reason why you'd run into trouble knowing you aren't at your strongest, well, I don't know your logic. However, my job is to prepare you to be the future of the Justice League. I'm assigning a two person team and a three person team against each other today."**

**Wally and Dick stared at each other, "I call dibs on Megan!" They said in unison.**

**She looked to the ground in embarrassment but smiled.**

**As the two of them hooted and hollered and Kaldur rolled his eyes, Conner was staring off into space.**

"**You! Little boy with the attitude!" **

**Conner looked her way with a sour expression on his face.**

"**I want you with Miss Martian over here."**

**His eyes widened in shock, "What? Why?"**

**She placed her hands on her hips, "Why? Do you not like Megan?" she diverted her eyes over to Megan.**

**Megan turned her gaze to Conner, waiting for an answer.**

"**What? No! Its just…" He sighed and calmed himself down, "I was surprised that's all." He sulkily walked his way over to Megan.**

"**Aw, man! Come on, Black Canary!" Wally whined.**

"**Dude, you shouldn't have made it so obvious."**

"**Me?"**

"**Shut up! Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash, you three together."**

**She explained about an obstacle course to the finish line that held ten dollars to buy lunch. Who ever reaches the finish line first gets lunch. The losers go without until dinner, even if they have their own money. This was a inside obstacle with mechanical obstacles which included giant robots, deadly machine wires, and maze-like walls. **

"**Not fair! Some of us haven't gone without three square meals a day!" Dick complained!**

**Kaldur said, "Think of it as a motivator. We all like food and we don't want to miss a meal."**

"**Aqualad is spot on. With him on your team, maybe you two will have a chance in winning."**

**Wally and Dick stared at her with their mouths opened in giant O's. **

"**Get in your places!" She yelled.**

**The five of them lined up on the red starting line**

"**Get mark….get set….JUSTICE!"**

**Wally snickered, "Justice? That is **_**so**_** lame-" **

**Dick slapped the back of his head and took off, "You idiot! Move!"**

**Megan took off flying with Conner right below her. He looked up at her and his facial expression changed from angst to loathing. Her heart leaped not out of fear, but because she was afraid of having a bad relationship with one of her teammates.**

**When she turned her face back forward, she face-planted a wall. With an "oomph!" She crashed to the ground on her butt, and rubbed her nose as Conner went smashing through the walls. It was then she realized he was being chased by a swarm of mechanical wasps that seemed to deteriorate everything they touch.**

"**Wait for me Conner!" She screamed as she took off flying through the holes he made. When she caught up to them, the wasps were getting closer.**

_**We need to find a way to outrun them.**_

**He looked at her with shock, **_**You can talk to my mind? Why does everyone seem to do this? Stay out of my head! I can do this on my own!**_

**He ran past her and forced two maze walls to collide together, blocking the wasps from trailing his path. But also leaving Megan with the wasps.**

**She quickly turned invisible and flew up higher so she could get a good view of everyone. Wally and Robin were having difficulty fighting off this robot and Aqualad was a little bit ahead of them, but in trouble with another set of wasps that seemed to be unaffected by water.**

**Conner was in the lead but was about to face a different robot. She flew down besides him and said out loud, "We're about to run into a giant robot!" Knowing mental communication isn't to his liking.**

**He didn't reply to her statement and ripped the leg off the robot with a loud battle cry that could compete with Black Canary. As the robot fell to its knees, Conner crawled to head and ripped it off her his bear hands and tossed it, hurtling towards Megan.**

"**Oh, no." She said, her eyes the size of plates. She squealed as she covered her head and closed her eyes, but luckily, the head missed her by a foot.**

**She growled at Conner who continued to just punch his way through walls. Dick or Wally would help her out on this situation, they would've let her in on the butt-kicking, but Conner didn't let her do **_**anything**_**! **

"**You know what? I don't care if you don't like me! I'm beating you to that finish line because unlike you, I can actually fly!" She said to herself and took off to the air once again.**

**Anything that came her path, she would rip it apart, shove it aside, tear it away from the view of the finish line. **

**She landed across the finish line and sat on the steps next to Kaldur who had made it before her.**

"**You alone, too?" He asked.**

"**Yeah. My partner doesn't seem to understand the concept of teamwork." She sneered.**

**Kaldur sighed an understanding type of sigh, "Conner. He's something else. He doesn't quite grasp the concept of human feelings yet. Its only been one day. And maybe he's jealous because you can fly and he can't."**

"**Well I'm not human, either and at least I have the decency to be respectful and not just leave you there to die!"**

**He laughed softly, "Just give him some time. He'll loosen up."**

**Conner jogged up the stairs, making him and Megan the winning team. Wally and Dick made it in about half a minute later than him.**

"**Awww, man! No lunch?" Dick asked.**

**Black Canary smirked and shook her head. Megan snatched the ten bucks off the pedestal and stomped off without a word.**

**

* * *

**

**The two of them didn't speak the entire walk to Burger King. Megan shape shifted into a redhead with brown eyes. **

"**Cool superman shirt, brah!" A random pedestrian said to Conner, he just grunted.**

**Megan scoffed and rolled her eyes as she entered the Burger King, slamming the door on his face. **

**She placed her order and faced away from him when he placed his. When he sat down next to her, she moved to the table across from him and stuck up her nose as she ate her burger. When she was about to walk back to HQ Conner appeared in front of her and grabbed her wrist, "What is your problem?"**

**She snatched her wrist away from him, "My problem? I'm not the one who completely ignored his partner and pretty much let her to save herself. You do know that was a **_**team**_** activity! I don't know what I did to make you mad at me! Is it because I can fly?"**

**He took a step back, "What? No! That's not it at all-" He sighed heavily and held his head in his hands. **

"**Then what is it?" She asked more gentle this time.**

"**I…you're the first girl I've ever seen let alone ever made contact with. I didn't know how to handle the situation. I'm still trying to get accustomed to these new emotions and feelings. I honestly didn't mean to offend you in anyway. I'm just…I don't know how to act around girls. Well, anyone actually, but especially girls."**

**There was an awkward pause as she reverted back to her shy and nice side like she had earlier that morning, "Well, you shouldn't be nervous. I'm just a normal person,"**

_**Blocking people and handling things on your own isn't what makes a team. We all have to work together.**_** She said to him, taking a chance to see how he'd react.**

**He looked kind of blank-minded for a few seconds until her replied, **_**You're right. I'm sorry. New slate?**_

**She giggled, **_**Yeah, we can start off on a new slate.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"**Hey! Megan and Conner made it back!" Wally exclaimed. The two of them were talking casually as they entered the Entertainment Room. Kaldur smiled to himself as he flipped to a different channel.**


End file.
